Uncharted 4: Lost Love
Uncharted 4: Lost Love is an adventure game for PS3 and PS Vita released in turn 9, developed by Enchanted Gaming. Story Uncharted 4 is set 5 years in the future, after Uncharted 3. Nathan Drake wakes up one morning and Sully is shouting in his face, he shouts, "THEY HAVE HER, THEY'VE TAKEN HER". Nate ask's what the hell he's going on about and Sully explains, that his wife has been taken. Nate is on a mission to find out who has taken her and where he can find her. Nate has assistant from Sully and they encounter Rodrigo, Talbot's son. Talbot explains that it's up to himself to take revenge for what they have done to him and his family, he explains that if they don't reach Elena by a certain time, she will be killed. Nate and Sully come across "Max" a former henchman of Talbot, he tells them he may know where Rodrigo is hiding Elena, he helps them however soon enough he his killed by Rodrigo's men. Ending: Nate and Sully manage to get to Elena just in time and kill Rodrigo however, Sully gets caught in a net and is dangled above a pit of fire, with only 10 seconds on the clock, Nate must decide if he wants to save Sully, or his wife Elena. At the end of the game, they decide what happens to Nathan Drake's wife. If they choose to save her, she survives and only gets injured, however Sully is killed. If they choose to not save her, she dies by being shot by an automatic trap and Sully is fine. This will impact the following sequels. Demo A demo of Uncharted 4: Lost Love was released in turn 7. The demo contains a portion of the single-player campaign, and multiplayer. In the selected part of the single-player mission, you're aboard an aircraft and you'll have to quietly take out the enemies. You're trying to reach a target who should know information to where your wife is being hidden. In the multiplayer portion of the game, you have access to one gametype and two maps. The gametype is Team Deathmatch, and the two maps are Breech and Icarus. Reception The demo's reception was mixed to positive, with the changes to the multiplayer being on the receiving end of most of the criticism. The multiplayer was called too "dumbed-down" by some, while others praised the accessability of it, more akin to Uncharted 2's multiplayer. The single-player campaign portion of the game received unanimous praise, highlighting the visuals in particular. Gameplay The gameplay remains largely unchanged from Uncharted 3, but does offer a moral choice for the first time in the series. The multiplayer from Uncharted 3 will return, albeit in a simplified form, in order to appeal to more players. However, nothing was removed, just made more accessible. Unlockables After beating the game, the player gains access to a Survival Mode, where their character must withhold the enemies for so long. They also unlock the SUPER HARD difficulty, this will make the game really challenging. Sales/Post-Release Uncharted 4 quickly became the best selling game after it released for 3 whole turns. It sold more than 1 million copies in its first turn, just on PS3. It is currently the best-selling game in Game Sim. Sales have exceeded 5.5 million as of Turn 18. Black Star Uncharted 4 received its first DLC pack in the form of Black Star, released in turn 11. The DLC pack fixes bugs and glitches, adds new multiplayer levels, and new skins. The DLC costs $7.99. New Multiplayer Levels: Space Station: A medium size map perfect for close quarter combat, some parts of Space Station have no gravity! Golf Course: Take the battle to a classic old golf course, with large areas perfect for long distance interactions. Hollywood: Battle around the famous Hollywood Sign! A medium size map perfect for long distance and close combat battles, hold down the top of the hill and you'll have a great time sniping your victims! The DLC also contains a new game type, one present in Uncharted games since Uncharted 2, The Lab. The Lab: A special playlist devoted to testing experimental game mode variations and gametypes. Elena Elena is the second DLC pack for Uncharted 4, and the first to add single player content. It was released in turn 14. In the DLC Elena, you get a whole new campaign focused on Elena herself. See how she got captured, how she tried to escape and more. Included is a new multiplayer map, Pyramid, fight inside and outside in this close combat map, sand storms also reduce your vision. The DLC contains: - A campaign focused on Elena (4 missions) - New cut-scenes based on the Elena campaign - New multiplayer map, Pyramid. The DLC costs $10.99. Wild Wild is the third DLC pack for Uncharted 4. It was released in Turn 23. In the DLC Wild, you get 30 new multiplayer skins, a new map for Survival Mode, Lighthouse, and two new multiplayer levels, Lighthouse and Farmland. Lighthouse Medium sized map, battle on a beach which has a lighthouse perfect for sniping, hold down the lighthouse and you'll get the upper hand, if you get into trouble, just zipline down. Tidal Waves also appear. Farmland Small map, fight on a farm in this close quarter map, watch out though, I hear tornado's are on course to strike. Wild also brings various bug fixes that were not addressed in previous DLCs. The DLC costs $5.99. Collector's Edition The Collector's Edition will include, a action figure of Nathan Drake, the novel of Uncharted 4: Love Loss and a code for an upcoming DLC. Soundtrack At the end of the game, they decide what happens to Nathan Drake's wife. If they choose to save her, she survives and only gets injured, however Sully is killed. If they choose to not save her, she dies by being shot by an automatic trap and Sully is fine. This will impact the following sequels. Other Media A novel was released alongside the game. It will explore the story and delve much deeper in to the story, to help you get a clearer understanding of what has happen. It's a small prequel leading up to the actual game. $15.00 An action figure of Nathan Drake was also made available for $80.00 Reception The reception to Uncharted 4 has been largely positive, with critics largely applauding the direction the story takes, and allowing the players to get into multiplayer easier. However, common complaints were targeted at the gameplay itself, which is starting to feel a bit stale. Nonetheless, the game received a largely positive reception. IGN "Even though the gameplay is near-identical to its predecessor, it's still fun. Growing stale, but fun. The multiplayer was a lot easier to get into, and the story really got me involved. I loved it. The choice at the end made it even more difficult. This was an amazing journey, and worthy of being called Uncharted 4. An amazing experience." SCORE: 9/10 GAMESPOT "As compelling as the tale was, I couldn't shake the feel that this could've been an expansion to Uncharted 3. The lack of gameplay revisions really make this feel like Uncharted 3.5 instead of Uncharted 4, and that's only going to hurt the game in the long run. Remember, this is a video game. Gameplay should always be ahead of story. Nonetheless, a compelling, interactive story is told here that will cause you to make a choice at the end that still haunts me at night. The multiplayer is Uncharted 3: Simplified, which doesn't help the argument against this being an expansion. But overall, a worthwhile experience." SCORE: 7.5/10 GAMETRAILERS "Few games are as innovative and epic as Uncharted, and the trend continues right into Uncharted 4. Gameplay remains largely the same, though depending on your stance on it, that's either good or bad. There's a ton of content here, but none shines higher than the story. A truly epic experience. This deserves to be played, and it should take the forefront at the Video Game Awards Show. Very well done." SCORE: 9/10 Black Star The Black Star DLC has received positive reviews, with critics noting the variety and uniqueness of the maps, and praising the new features they bring to the table. The new skins were also praised as being unique. The DLC received an overall score of 8.5/10. Elena The Elena DLC was met with positive to mixed reviews. Most reviewers cited the single player campaign as a positive point, and enjoyed the alternative perspective-based story. Being able to control Elena was a high point. Critics weren't too quick to praise the multiplayer map, however. They note it's oriiginal, but the map suffers from numerous glitches which render it near-unplayable. OVERALL SCORE: 8/10. Category:Games